


This Feeling that Remains

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Alien Franchise, alien covenant
Genre: Reader Gender Unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Walter tries to make sense of what happens to him when you're around.





	1. Chapter 1

*NOTE* Another one I can thank my ipod  for. Inspired by The La's [There She Goes.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_R-hUbytxtU)

* * *

 

Ever since David told Walter he was capable of developing feelings, it was something he kept in the back of his mind, even though he didn’t believe him. Until now. Until now, he never distinguished a difference in his sense of duty from one person to the next. After David pointed out his alleged affection toward Daniels, he tested the hypothesis and found that nearly everyone grew in his esteem after spending more time with them than was necessary. Until you. 

You were a puzzle to him from the minute you were born. More than that; you were a miracle. Though your path into existence was no different than anyone else’s, you were the first child born on Origae-6. Walter was present in the birthing room with your parents and the medical staff. There was nothing extraordinary about your parents, or even your birth, yet whenever Walter looked at you, he felt something inside him pulling in your direction. 

After more than twenty years, he could count the number of times you’d spoken on one hand. As such, it confused him that he held you in higher regard to anyone else. You were a mystery to him, despite him knowing plenty about you from the talk around the settlement. After consulting some of the colonists, he inferred he was experiencing excitement and fear, and he didn’t know what to make of it. Every development brought new questions he didn’t think he would ever find answers to. 

Walter was on his way to check the water purifiers when he was snapped from his introspection. He turned to face a crowd in the distance and waited. Almost as if his thoughts had summoned you, you appeared, standing out in the sea of bodies. He was always hyper aware of you, and could feel you before any of his senses picked up a hint of you being near by. As always, he watched until you were out of sight before continuing on his way. 

He’d been caught a couple of times before by some of the colonists, and was told humans usually found it unsettling to be watched. He kept it in mind, but it did him no good as his thoughts were clouded by the overwhelming unease that filled him when you were around. He always froze, and try as he might, he could do nothing but gaze after you. 

As he continued his duties, he considered his options. _‘Go say hello,’_ Karine had once advised. _‘Y/N’s very nice.’_ Walter knew it to be true, as he’d never seen you be unkind to anyone without provocation. Yet, he was met with the most unpleasant sensation in his abdominal cavity at the prospect. Anxiety, he concluded, but the reasoning behind it eluded him. Thinking of continuing to watch from afar brought relief from the anxiety, but left something equally unpleasant in its stead; a hollowness that once felt natural, but could no longer bear. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It wasn’t that Walter wanted to do nothing, it was that he couldn’t come up with a scenario that didn’t have any negative possible outcomes. He would think of an encounter, analyze the various ways it could turn out, and his insides turned whenever a result was unfavorable. As low as the odds of the worst happening were, he found himself not wanting to risk what may be his only chance of getting closer to you. 

“Are you listening?” Chris asked from his seat at the bar. 

His attention snapped back to him. “My apologies, I seem to be distracted.” 

“No kidding. Is something wrong?” He noticed something had been off about the android for some time, but never had the opportunity to ask. 

“Yes,” he stated matter of factly. “Though I’m afraid I don’t know what. May I offer you another drink?” He took the bottle of scotch, but his attention was drawn to the window before he could pour the man his drink. As he suspected, your figure slowly strolled by the window shortly after. 

Chris noticed the change and followed his gaze to you. He vaguely remembered Karine mentioning something about Walter’s odd behavior toward you, but hadn’t witnessed it himself until now. Turning back to Walter, he was about to repeat his wife’s advice, but stopped short when he saw Walter’s jaw tighten and turned back the the window. You were under the arm of a young man who was a few months younger. Most everyone surmised you’d marry because of it, but Chris noticed the lack of chemistry between you, and knew you well enough to know you’d never settle simply because there was no other option. “Y/N looks a bit uncomfortable, don’t you think?” he tried to calm the synth. 

Walter looked on, barely hearing Chris’ words. His posture began to slacken as he watched you free yourself from the boy, not noticing the sigh of relief escaping the man beside him. You waved to your companion and attempted to take a step away, but he took hold of your hand and pulled you toward him to place a kiss on your cheek. Everything inside Walter tightened, and his attention was ripped from you by the sound of shattering glass. 

“Jesus Walter!” Chris grabbed a cloth from behind the bar and took his hand. “Are you alright?” 

Walter looked down at his ‘bleeding’ hand in confusion. “What happened?” 

Chris snickered, wrapping the hand to stop the white fluid. “You squeezed the life out of that bottle, that’s what.” 

“I must apologize, I don’t know what’s come over me.” He had barely finished the sentence when he turned back to the window, only to be disappointed to see you’ve gone. 

Chris again followed suit and shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is either a great or terrible friend.

Chris had returned home and asked Karine about what she’d seen regarding Walter before telling her about what happened at the bar. He decided to tail Walter for a few days, just to see what other information he could gather, or at least, confirm his suspicions. 

Walter was diligent in all aspects that required his attention, and performed his tasks efficiently, yet at least once a day, he would drop everything to gaze longingly into the distance for a few minutes before returning to work. Without fail, Chris would follow his line of sight and find you. Being certain of Walter’s fixation, he returned to his own duties and contemplated on his discovery. 

It was some weeks later that he found himself in the android’s company for a bit of leisure time again. As he had expected, Walter stopped mid-sentence and faced the direction of what was referred to as the ‘town square’, eyes focused in between two shops. Seconds later, you emerged with a basket in hand for your purchases. 

Chris wondered if you’d ever spoken, and how he’d behave if given the chance to interact with you. He didn’t want to be cruel, and it could very well be considered so, but his curiosity took precedence. “Y/N!” he called, waving you over. “Could I have a word, please?” 

“What are you doing?” Walter turned to him, wide eyed. Looking back to you, he felt his mechanics begin to speed up. 

“Relax. I need to ask a favor, that’s all.” He gave him a comforting pat on the back as you approached. 

“Hi Chris,” you greeted cheerfully. “Hello Walter!” 

Chris spoke when Walter failed to do nothing but stare, “Oh, you know Walter?” He tried to buy the poor android some time to gather his senses. 

“Not personally, but everyone knows who he is. Nice to meet you.” You offered your hand, but quickly dropped it when he didn’t take it. 

“Sorry about him,” Chris interjected again. “He was just telling me he was past due for a diagnostics check.” 

“Ah,” you nodded in understanding. “So what’s up?” 

“I was wondering if you could speak to your mom about giving me the recipe for her orange cake. It’s Karine’s favorite and I want to surprise her for her birthday in a couple of weeks.” He had been meaning to ask for a while now, and couldn’t pass up the chance to kill two birds with one stone. 

“That’s sweet!” you beamed. “Yeah, I’ll let her know.” 

“Thanks. She’s gonna love it, isn’t she Walter?” Chris clapped him on the back rather hard, jolting him forward a bit, but he didn’t so much as blink. 

Walter watched as your fading smile was replaced with concern. When your eyes locked on his, he forgot to pretend to breathe. ‘Walter?” Nothing. “Chris, is he going to be ok?” 

When your eyes didn’t leave Walter’s gorgeous blue ones, Chris suppressed a grin. “I think he’ll be fine.” 

Turning your attention back to Chris, you missed the way his body slumped at the loss of your attention. “That’s good. Is there anything else I can help you with?” 

“No, I think that was all. Did you need anything?” he addressed Walter, raising his eyebrows at the way his eyes lit up when you faced him again. “I guess not.” 

“Alright, I should get going, then. I’ll see you later. I hope your checkup goes well.” You sent Walter one last smile before heading back to the shops. 

“Bye,” Chris waved you off. He didn’t speak while you did your shopping, knowing his companion was still lost to him in your presence. Once you’d left, and Walter’s attention came back, he pounced, “What was that? Why didn’t you say hello?” 

“Y/N doesn’t remember,” he said dejectedly. 

“Remember what?” 

“That we’ve met before.” 

Chris paused, wondering just how long this had been going on. “Recently?” 

Walter shook his head, “Years ago, as a child.” 

“Oh. Don’t take it personally, a human can’t really remember much from their first several years,” he kindly informed. 

“Yes, I am aware, but…” he trailed off. 

“What?” 

“I don’t know. It’s as if my insides are being compressed,” he grimaced, softly rubbing his chest. 

Chris watched him curiously. “You’re hurt.” 

“I have no injuries,” he dismissed. 

“No, but it’s upset you,” he explained. “Your feelings are hurt that you weren’t remembered.” 

Walter considered his friend’s words carefully. “I don’t understand. I was not designed to feel pain, yet…I believe I do.” 

“It’s unusual, but not unheard of,” Chris tried to comfort. 

“Right. Will you excuse me? I’d like to retire for the evening.” 

“Yeah, I should probably get going, too. Hey,” he clapped him on the shoulder. “It’ll be ok. Don’t worry yourself too much. Have a good night.” 

Walter watched him for a moment before heading toward his own home. It was the first time he’d seen you up close since the compulsion to observe you overtook him, and he was blown away by how pleasing he found your features. He’d been so lost in thoughts of you, that he looked up in mild surprise when he reached his home. Playing back the events, he grew despondent. He’d done exactly was he was afraid of doing; he was presented with the perfect opportunity, and wasted it. You were right in front of him, you _wanted_ to speak to him, and he said nothing.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris sets Walter up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, guys. I meant to post this before leaving on vacation. I *thought* I did, but apparently not. I'm so sorry about that. If you've already read it on tumblr, yay! If not, enjoy and again, so so SOOOO sorry!

Walter didn’t understand how he could feel hollow, yet so heavy. His fascination with his condition was short lived, and he was even finding his daily tasks difficult to perform. Some days, it wasn’t so bad, but others, he wanted nothing more than to sit in his quarters and allow the unpleasant sensation to consume him.

Everything had changed that evening Chris had spoken to you. You never left his mind anymore, and whenever he saw you, it was as if everything inside of him had been ripped out and replaced with lead. When Karine noticed his captivation was looking more like despair, she berated Chris for what he’d done. They both attempted to spend more time with the android to pull him out of his gloom, but he would often zone out even when you weren’t around.

Determined to make things right for his friend, Chris decided giving him a second chance was the best way to do it. He knocked on Walter’s door, and was slightly taken aback at his disheveled state.

“Hey, Walter,” he smiled kindly. “I need to pick up some samples and a few other things, and I was wondering if you weren’t busy, if you might help me.”

“Of course,” he replied. “If you would only give me a moment to groom, I’d be happy to assist you.”

“Sure, take your time.” He knew he wouldn’t be refused, and he was relieved Walter was unwilling to head out looking unkempt.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chris noticed the way Walter tensed as they approached your residential area, and decided to tell him about the new samples some explorers, who just happened to live in your neighborhood, found on a recent hike. He was retrieving them for Karine to study, but as he didn’t know how many there were, he needed the extra pair of hands just in case.

As they reached the door, Chris turned to find Walter’s eyes glued to neat home not far off. “I wonder if the L/N’s are home…” he wondered aloud.

“Y/N is,” Walter replied absently.

“Oh, good. Do you think you could go over there and get the cake recipe for me?” Walter faced him in a panic, making Chris place a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You don’t need to be afraid. Just say ‘hello, nice to meet you. Sorry about last time.’ and so on. Make conversation, ask about oranges, you’ll be alright.” Walter nodded, but didn’t move, so Chris gave him a gentle push in the direction of your home. “Be sure to extend an invitation to the party!”

Walter slowly made his way toward your house, his inner workings running at an alarming rate, and Chris’ words on the tip of his tongue. He knocked on the door softly, unsure if he wanted you to hear. When it swung open and he saw you standing there, it was as if everything inside him stopped completely.

“Hello, Walter!” You smiled as brightly as you did the last time. And like last time, Walter stared wide eyed and swallowed hard. “Would you like to come in?” you asked, not shying away as his eyes bore into yours. He remained silent, and you stepped away from the door. “Chris said you guys might be by to get the recipe. I’ll be right back.”

As you turned and walked away, the unpleasant feeling that’d been festering since your last encounter returned, hitting him all at once like a brick wall. He didn’t want to continue this way, but didn’t know what to do since everything seemed to either stop or go so fast he couldn’t hear anything whenever you were around. When you returned with an envelope in hand, Walter felt his body begin to speed up again.

“Here you are. Did you need anything else?” He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. You looked slightly startled at the action, and began to smile again, making his mind shut down. The despair crept its way back into him as your smile faded. “Alright. I’ll see you around. Tell Chris I said hello.”

“Oranges!” he nearly shouted as the door was closing. When you opened it again, he was looking almost desperate. “I was instructed to ask about the …oranges…” He forced the words out, only then realizing he didn’t know exactly what it was about them he was supposed to ask.

You took his hand and led him inside. He began to feel a burning sensation in his chest as well as the spot where your hand touched his. Taking a sheet of paper and a pen, you began to make a crude map of a section of the orange grove. As you added in some landmarks, you explained which trees had the best oranges for the different components of the cake.

Walter tried to listen, but he was more focused on the way the heaviness that burdened him was lifting with every word that escaped your perfectly sculpted lips. The way your voice sang in the air around him left him feeling cocooned in a comfortable warmth that he could only describe as safety.

“Did you get all that?” You looked up and found him grinning at you, likely not having heard a thing you said. You chuckled, and began detailing your instructions on the map itself just in case. Just as you were finishing, there was a knock at the door.

“Hey, Y/N, is Walter here?” Chris asked, looking past you into your living room.

You stepped aside to let him in. “He’s in the kitchen. Are you sure he’s alright?”

Chris’ worried eyes flickered toward the kitchen. “Yeah, he’s just a bit lost in his head these days.” He rushed inside only to be confused to find Walter smiling widely at a paper on the table.

While you were explaining the map, you occasionally made eye contact with Walter and smiled, much to Chris’ amusement. He was sure you noticed how attentive Walter was, but you didn’t seem at all bothered by it. Chris thanked you, leading Walter out and back toward town. Though he wasn’t back to his usual self, Walter looked much better than he had been.

“Well? Did you two talk?” Chris asked once they were far enough away.

“Yes, I was given the map to aid you in picking the oranges.”

“Yeah, but I mean, did you actually speak?”

Walter started grinning again. “A bit, yes.”

“Ha!” Chris clapped him on the shoulder. “That’s fantastic! It’ll be easier next time, you’ll see.”

“Perhaps at the party?” he speculated.

They walked the rest of the way in companionable silence. When Walter tried to give him the map as they were about to part ways, Chris told him to keep it, asking if he would pick the oranges for him in the morning.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As he was preparing to set out for the grove, Walter halted in his tracks and dashed outside. His eyes locked just past the corner of a house, from which you immediately appeared. You met his gaze and waved, leaving him unaware of what to do. He tried to look away, but couldn’t bring himself to.

“Good morning!” you called once you within hearing distance. You ran the rest of the way and stopped right in front of him. “I guess Chris found you after all, huh?” At his slightly puzzled expression, you elaborated as you handed him a note. “He said you wouldn’t be expecting me if he couldn’t find you, so he asked me to come extra early.”

Walter took it, tearing his eyes away from you with difficulty.

_**‘I’ve asked Y/N to help you at the orange grove. I need you to bring me about 50 for Karine’s cake. - Thanks, Chris’** _

“So,” you said when he looked up from the note. “ready to go?”

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter’s feelings are revealed, and Reader is made aware of their own.

After a couple of failed attempts at small talk, you continued on in silence. Walter stiffly walked a few steps behind, eyes glued to your form, all the way to the orange grove. You could feel his gaze on you, but were puzzled at how familiar the sensation was. It was the same the other times you’d spoken to him as well. Lost in thought trying to pinpoint when or where it began, you didn’t notice when you reached the grove until a hand gripped your arm to stop you from walking face first into a tree.

“Are you well?” he asked when you turned to him, his brows knit in concern.

“Yeah, I was just thinking,” you smiled gratefully. “Thank you.” He nodded, but didn’t say another word, so you gave him the bags you were carrying except for one and began climbing the first tree. “This bag is going to be for the ones with the best juice,” you called, giving him the information to pass on to Chris.

“Are you certain that’s wise?” he quickly positioned himself directly beneath you. “There are plenty within reach.”

“Yeah, but the best ones are higher up.”

Walter followed your voice, standing directly below should you fall. “Is it safe?”

“I do it all the time. Why do think Chris asked me to help?”

He didn’t answer, knowing exactly why Chris asked. He heard rustling in a different part, and stepped under it. “Have you ever fallen?”

Your soft laughter carried down, and the sound made his head feel light and foggy. “Is that what it takes to get you to talk?” you teased. “The possibility of someone getting hurt?”

He recognized the tone as that of a playful one, and felt both pleasant and unpleasant at once. Still, he admitted it was easier to speak now. “I don’t know. Perhaps it’s because I can’t see you.”

“Oh come on, I’m not that scary!” you giggled. “But to answer your question, yes, I’ve fallen. That was a long time ago, though. I’ve had practice since then.”

“How? You don’t work in the grove.”

“How do you know?” you challenged.

He didn’t know what to respond. He didn’t want to tell you it was because he’d been watching you, yet he couldn’t lie and say Chris told him. “Talk around the settlement,” he finally supplied, and it was technically true.

“Right,” you snorted, unamused by being the subject of town gossip. “I like coming here to think. It’s quiet, and I like the scent of the oranges. Don’t tell anyone, though. I don’t want everyone knowing where to find me.”

Walter felt a swelling in his chest at being trusted with your secret; pride, he figured. “I won’t,” he vowed.

“Thanks. I’m coming down now.”

Again, Walter followed the sound of rustling, not daring to blink in case you slipped. You pressed your body close to a branch and lowered the filled bag for him to grab. He took it and gingerly placed it on the ground, leaving his arms free should you need assistance. You lowered your legs, preparing to drop down, and let go. Instead of your feet hitting the soft ground, arms wrapped around you and you came nose to nose with Walter.

He locked eyes with you. Never having been so close before, he felt the urge to weep at how beautifully the sunlight made your eyes sparkle. Realizing how close you were, he felt his fluids rush to his face.

“Walter? You’ve just gone pale. Are you sick or,” you cleared your throat nervously, unable to look away from his eyes for long. “blushing?”

He felt strange, but it wasn’t unpleasant, so he didn’t think he was ‘ill’. “The latter, I believe, though I do not feel shame.”

Your placed your hands on his cheeks, feeling the heat underneath his skin. “Yeah…” you breathed softly. “Your face is hot.”

“It is normal, though is it not? Among humans, I mean.”

You nodded, failing to fight the small smile on your face. “In certain situations, yes.”

His own lips quirked at your reaction. “It pleases you.” Your eyes widened and you swallowed thickly. He put you down and brought his hands to your face, mimicking what you’d done. “Your face is quite warm as well. Have… have I embarrassed you?” His hands dropped and he suddenly looked distressed.

“Yeah, I mean no! It’s…” You took a deep breath before offering him a shy smile. “It’s not always in a bad way, if that makes sense.”

“What does it mean for you?” he tilted his head as he raised a finger to stroke your cheek, your reaction having made him brave. “You’re growing warmer. Do you not wish to tell me?”

“I…” you grew flustered as you lost yourself in his eyes, the familiar feeling from earlier washing over you again. “I don’t know. I haven’t…” You knew what it meant, theoretically anyway. Having never experienced it for yourself, you were finding it to be a tad overwhelming.

“Do you enjoy it?” he whispered.

“I think so. Do you?”

He nodded, still stroking your cheek. “This is new to me. What happens now?”

You took a step back and looked around, remembering where you were. “I think we should get the oranges.”

He pulled his hand back as a horrible feeling overtook him. “My apologies. Are you upset with me?”

“No!” you quickly assured, seeing the look of anguish on his face. “It’s just… this is new to me, too. I don’t know what to do, it’s happening so fast.” You took his hands in yours when he didn’t look convinced. “Give me a little time to sort through this, alright?”

His eyes flickered between yours and your hands holding his as a grin formed on his face. “Yes, I understand.”

You breathed a sigh of relief and led him to a different area. Every time, he caught you on your way down, and every time, you stayed in his arms longer than the last.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter defends your honor at Karine’s party, and you decide you’ve done enough thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! You guys get the final part tonight, too! Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy it, and as always, thanks for reading!

Karine’s birthday was fast approaching, and you still had no idea how you were going to dress. Before helping Walter at the orange grove, you wouldn’t have stressed over something that seemed so trivial, but since then, you hadn’t been able to get him out of your head and wanted to look your best. Whenever the strange feeling hit while you were in town, you began looking around and eventually found him, looking right back at you. You tried to swallow your nerves and smile, sending him a short wave.

At first, he was embarrassed at having been caught, but as you didn’t react negatively, he started smiling and waving back. Every time, he grew more hopeful for a favorable result. You had told him it had happened fast, but for him, it’d been happening for a long time.

When he delivered the bags to Chris, he was pulled inside and asked if anything had happened. His jaw dropped lower and lower as Walter explained, and inadvertently made him uneasy when he frowned at your last response. He stumbled over his words, affirming what you’d told him about it not being a bad thing. Chris knew you fairly well, and hearing you’d been affected by Walter and possibly felt something for him return, he knew you wouldn’t let something like that go without exploring it.

The day of the party came, and Walter was a mess. If he had trouble before, it was a nightmare now with his emotions going into overdrive. He didn’t know how humans could handle it, or how they even made sense of it. The Orams had convinced him to ask you to dance at the party, and even offered to teach him. During one of his lessons, he had asked Karine how it was possible to feel so awful and so wonderful at the same time. She smiled sympathetically, explaining that’s what it felt like when one loses their heart to another; the anticipation and uncertainty threatening to drive the person mad. It was well worth the risk, she ensured, when the recipient of such affections returned them.

The party was in full swing, but Walter was unable to hold a conversation, too nervous awaiting your arrival. Though he was a guest, he ended up passing food and drink to the other guests to keep himself busy. As he was making the rounds, he heard someone mention your name, and quickly found the source; it was the young man who was often in your company.

He ground his teeth hearing the salacious tales about you he was telling his friends. Walter listened on as he lied about all the different ways he took you, and how he planned on taking you after you were wed. He stepped away and placed the tray down on a table before the urge to smash him over the head with it overtook him. He heard the boy say how you begged him for it, and how in love with him you were, and he couldn’t keep quiet anymore.

“You’re lying,” Walter seethed.

“Sorry?” he scoffed. “Who are you?”

“Toby, that’s the android creep that’s always staring at Y/N I told you about,” one of his friends informed.

“Oh,” he nodded, jutting his jaw. He pulled his fist back and punched Walter squarely on the nose, making him stumble back. “Anyone catches you staring again, your ass is going to be scrap!”

Everyone around them looked on in stunned silence and Walter wiped his nose of the leaking, white substance. No one was sure if the android could harm a human, even in self defence. Chris was about to step in when you walked into the room.

“What’s going on? Are you alright?” The crowd parted for you, but you were met with Toby.

“I’m fine, just putting this robot trash in its place.” He took your chin and attempted to lean in for a kiss. You smacked his hand away and recoiled from him, attempting to sidestep him. He grabbed your arm and pushed you toward his friends. “Take my betrothed out for some air.”

Just as he turned, he was met by Walter with a hard blow to the chest, knocking the wind out of him and incapacitating him for several minutes.

“Release Y/N, now,” he sternly demanded. Toby’s friends released you, rushing to his aid, leaving Walter free to check on you. “Are you alright? Did they hurt you?”

“I’m fine,” you smiled as you continued to let him check you. “What happened?”

“You should take him home,” Chris told Toby’s friends, telling them they were no longer welcome. He turned to address you and Walter next. “Go with Karine. She’ll get you a first aid kit.”

You took Walter’s hand and lead him to the hallway where she was waiting, and followed her to her bedroom.

“I must apologize, I-”

“You did the right thing, Walter,” she reassured. “The bathroom is just there, and the kit is on the counter. Take your time.” With that, she left you alone.

You gestured for Walter to sit while you fetched the kit and a damp towel, trying not to smile at the feeling indicating he was watching you.

“So, are you going to tell me what all that was about?” you asked, gently wiping his face of his fluids. He just stared quietly as before, making you chuckle. “I thought we were past this. Please don’t go back to not speaking to me.”

“He was spreading falsehoods,” he replied, growing nervous at your expression telling him to go on. “About your… intimate life…” he trailed off bashfully.

You cupped his cheek, and he leaned into your touch with a shaky breath. Leaning closer, you hesitantly brushed your lips against his. Without warning, he stood from the bed, firmly locking your lips together as his body curled into yours. The kiss was desperate, and you found yourself just as hungry for him as he was for you. You tried to pull away, but his lips followed your own and you had to push his shoulders to make him stop.

“I just need to catch my breath.” The kiss had you both seeing stars, and you grinned at each other as you calmed your breathing. “How do you feel?”

“Like my chest is going to explode,” he sighed dreamily. “Does this mean…?”

“I’d like to try, yes. We can figure the rest out together.”

“Then, would it be acceptable to kiss you again?”

You took his hands and wrapped his arms around your middle and placed your own on his cheeks, pulling him close. “Please,” you whispered. The kiss was softer, but no less breathtaking. You pulled away, grinning at the way his eyes were still closed. “So what now?”

His eyes fluttered open, taking him a moment to process what you’d asked. “Dancing,” he replied hoarsely. “I promised the Orams I’d ask you to dance tonight.”

You danced for the rest of the night, and while you were lost in thought, Walter decided to strip himself of everything; doubts, fears, unanswered questions, reasoning… he set it all aside, and considered only what remained: desire, jealousy, a yearning to be the reason for your happiness, pain… love?

“David was right…” he thought aloud.

You hummed, lifting your head from his shoulder. “What was that?”

He pressed a chaste kiss to your lips. “Nothing.”

Nodding, you buried your face his neck and continued to sway with him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Chris smiling your way. He gave him a short nod, silently thanking him for his help before nuzzling his cheek into you, basking in the euphoria that settled the war waging inside him. For the first time in a long time, Walter felt at peace. He felt like he wasn’t so different from the humans he was created to serve; how could he be when he could fall so hopelessly in love with one?

* * *

 


End file.
